The Hylian Knight
by Captainjjb84
Summary: I've wanted to do this one for a long time. Based on my favourite scene from The Dark Knight. Ghirahim is being interrogated for potentially kidnaping Hyrule's district attorney Linebeck. Commissioner Groose tries to get information from him but he fails. Link decides to have a go at interrogation.


Commissioner Groose walks into the dimly lit interrogation room. In it, the most dangerous criminal Hyrule has ever known: Ghirahim. Ghirahim has been a high valued target for Hyrule for the last few weeks. He has murdered eight people and has struck fear into the heart of its citizens.

"Evening Commissioner," Ghirahim begins with a sly of words. Groose walks forward and sits down at the table across from a handcuffed Ghirahim. Groose brushes off the table and fidgets with his hands, trying to get his words out straight.

"Linebeck never made it back," Groose says with a anxious breath.

"Of course not," Ghirahim says matter-of-factly.

"What have you done with him?" Groose asks politely, hoping the get a straight answer quickly.

"Me?" Ghirahim asks with a startled expression showing his handcuffed hands. "I was right here. Who did you leave him with?"

Ghirahim points right at Groose, flipping the entire interrogation around. "You're people? Assuming of course they are still your people and not Skull Kid's. Does it depress you Commissioner… to know… just how alone you really are. Does it make you feel responsible for Lineback's current predicament?"

"Where is he?" Groose asks again, raising his voice, fed up with Ghirahim talking nonsense to him."

Ghirahim looks to his left then back at Groose. "What's the time?" he asks.

"What difference does that make?" Groose asks, raising his voice even more.

"Well, depending on the time, he could be in one spot," Ghirahim answers with a twitch. "Or several."

Groose just looks at him with confusion. He would not waste a single second in popping a bullet into Ghirahim's head, be he is better than that. He reaches into his pocket for the handcuff key.

"If were going to play games," he begins taking off the handcuffs. "I'm gonna need a cup of coffee."

"Oooohh," Ghirahim's curiosity showing, raising his voice as Groose walked to the door. "The good cop, back cop routine?"

"Not exactly," Groose says. The security makes a buzzing noise, indicating that it was unlocked. Groose walks out, ready for the real interrogation to begin.

The lights illuminate instantaneously. The sharpness of the lights managing to throw Ghirahim off guard. He immediately feels a presence behind him and shuts his eyes before whatever was about to happen next. The figure slams Ghirahim's face against the table. Ghirahim groans in pain. He looks up to see him: Link ready to kill him with every ounce of force he has in him.

"Ooooohhhhhh," Ghirahim groaned. "Never start with the head, the victim feels all fuzzy, he can't feel the next—"

Link throws a punch right at Ghirahim's exposed right hand. Ghirahim's takes a moment to figure if he actually felt any pain from Link's attack. Link takes a seat across from Ghirahim at the table.

"You wanted me, here I am," Link began with a gravel, sounding more angry then normal. Outside the room, Groose and several of his cops looking from the two way glass.

"I wanted to see what you'd do," Ghirahim says in his typical tone. "And you didn't disappoint. You let eight people die. Then… you let Linebeck take your place. Even for a guy like me that's cold."

"Where's Linebeck?" Link asks with a threatening tone.

"Those mobsters want you gone so that things can go back to the way they were," Ghirahim readjusts his sitting position. He stares right into Link's eyes. "But I know the truth: there's no going back. You've changed things… forever."

"Then why do you want to kill me?" Link asks, finding fascination with Ghirahim's philosophy. Ghirahim laughs out loud at that question.

"Hahaha, I don't, I don't want to kill you," Ghirahim laughs like a maniac. "What would I do without you. No. No. No! No, you complete me!"

"You're garbage who kills for money," Link strikes back.

"Don't talk like them you're not!" Ghirahim angrily lashes out at Link's comment. "Even if you'd like to be. To them you're just a freak, like me. They need you right now, when they don't, they'll cast you out… like a leper. See there morals, there code it's a bad joke. Dropped at the first sign of trouble. There only as good as the world allows them to be. I'll show you. When the chips are down these uh… civilized people, they'll eat each other. See i'm not a monster… I'm just ahead of the curve."

Link jumps out of his chair and grabs Ghirahim by the collar, fed up with his philosophy and ideologies.

"Where's Linebeck!?" Link asks again.

"You have all these rules, and you think they'll save you," Ghirahim philosophies, not caring about his current predicament. Link pins Ghirahim against a wall, lifting him about a few inches off the ground by his collar.

Outside, the cops are startled by Link's sudden outrage. Groose tries to calm them down.

"It's in control," Groose says with a reassuring tone.

"I have one rule!" Link reveals to Ghirahim while he pins him to the wall.

"Ooh," Ghirahim finding fascination with Link's one rule. "And that's the rule you're gonna have to break to know the truth!"

"Which is?" Link asks, ready to kill Ghirahim if the moment were to come.

"The only sensible way to live in this world is without rules," Ghirahim explains his philosophy while gasping for breath. "And tonight you're gonna break you're one rule!"

"I'm considering it!" Link says with desperation to get answers.

"No, there isn't even a choice in the matter, you're gonna have to break it if you want to save one of them!" Ghirahim reveals.

"Them?" Link asks realizing that the is more at stake then he previously realized.

"You know for a while there, I really thought you and Linebeck were the same person," Ghirahim taunts. "The way you threw yourself after her."

"Heyyah!" Link growls as he slams Ghirahim on the table. Link figures that Ghirahim is referring to Zelda at this point, someone that we once had a rather romantic relationship with. He grabs one the chairs from the table and barricades the door, preventing any cops from interfering with him. Groose runs to the door and tries to get it open but to no use.

"Look at you go!" Ghirahim comments on Link's extremism as he sits up on the table.

"Does Linebeck know about you and his-" Ghirahim begins before Link smashes his face against the glass. The glass did not break but it left a much impact with blood sneering it.

"Where are they!?" Link shouts as he is ready to potentially kills Ghirahim.

"Killing is making a choice," Ghirahim says, catching his breath. Link throws a punch right at his face, though it appears that Ghirahim enjoyed receiving that punch.

"WHERE are they!?" Link yells a second time, panting in anger.

"… You choose between one life over the other," Ghirahim explains, Link taking this moment to catch his breath and listen to essential information. Your friend the district attorney. Or his blushing bride-to-be."

Link throws another punch, this one strong enough to knock out one of Ghirahim's teeth, resulting in a small trickle of blood coming form his mouth. Ghirahim only laughs at the action.

"Hah-hahahahaha, you have nothing!" Ghirahim explains. "Nothing to threaten me with, nothing to do with all your strength."

Link picks up Ghirahim, fed up with his games and jokes.

"Don't worry I'm gonna tell you where they are," Ghirahim explains with a shit eating smile. "Both of them, and that's the point. You'll have to choose. He's at 25050 2nd Street, and she's at… Avenue X at Cicero."

Link drops Ghirahim on the floor and dashes out of there.


End file.
